This invention relates generally to steam turbine buckets (or blades) and, more particularly, to hybrid composite blades specifically designed to provide different predetermined material frequency and/or damping characteristics for improved system performance.
Steam turbine blades operate in an environment where they are subject to high centrifugal loads and vibratory stresses. Vibratory stresses increase when blade natural frequencies become in resonance with running speed or other passing frequencies (upstream bucket or nozzle count, or other major per/rev features). The magnitude of vibratory stresses when a blade vibrates in resonance is proportional to the amount of damping present in the system (damping is comprised of material, aerodynamic and mechanical components, as well as the vibration stimulus level). For continuously coupled blades, the frequency of vibration is a function of the entire system of blades in a row, and not necessarily that of individual blades within the row.
At the same time, centrifugal loads are a function of the operating speed, the mass of the blade, and the radius from engine centerline where that mass is located. As the mass of the blade increases, the physical area or cross-sectional area must increase at lower radial heights to be able to carry the mass above it without exceeding the allowable stresses for the given material. This increasing section area of the blade at lower spans contributes to excessive flow blockage at the root and thus lower performance. The weight of the blade contributes to higher rotor dovetail and disk stresses and thus to potentially reduced reliability.
Several prior U.S. patents relate to so-called “hybrid” blade designs where the weight of the airfoil is reduced by composing the airfoil as a combination of a metal and polymer filler material. Specifically, one or more pockets are formed in the airfoil portion and filled with the polymer filler material in such a way that the airfoil profile is not altered. These prior patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,139,278; 6,042,338; 5,931,641 and 5,720,597. Co-pending and commonly owned application Ser. No. 10/249,518 filed Apr. 16, 2003 discloses hybrid blades where pocket configurations are altered to vary the damping characteristics of respective groups of blades.
There is thus a need to continue the development of hybrid blades to improve the collective natural frequency and/or damping characteristics of rows of turbine blades.